


Open Invitaion

by redcherrylilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief Descriptions of Sex, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Smut, also my only contribution to this fandom, it might be my first and my last rip, oikawa suffering is my favorite concept, this came out longer than intended but i love it, this is a piece to another oikawa story im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcherrylilly/pseuds/redcherrylilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he's sure, absolutely, 100% sure, that she's doing this on purpose, Oikawa thinks as she slides into his lap with a teasing grin on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Invitaion

(Y/N) pokes her head into the gym curiously, smiling when she spots Oikawa sitting on the benches with Iwaizumi next to him and Daichi standing in front of the two. She waves at Bokuto and Kuroo who grin at her on her way in before squeezing herself between the previously mentioned trio and settling herself in Oikawa's lap.

He lets out a sound of surprise as she wraps her arms around his neck, blowing a raspberry into his cheek for a good laugh before she turns to greet Daichi who's clearly amused by her. Iwaizumi grins too and Oikawa's left flushed red as (Y/N) starts up a conversation with his teammates.

"How was practice," she asks as she glances over at Daichi. He smiles before reaching out to ruffle her hair. "Good. You just had English right," he replies and (Y/N) nods as she leans into Oikawa who she feels stiffen under her.

She glances at him for a brief moment, brow raised and he can't look her in the eyes. She smiles before pinching his cheek, cooing at him. "Why are you so shy," she teases and his face turns even more red as he looks at her. "You-you're on my lap," he stutters and (Y/N) lets out a laugh before she glances over at Iwaizumi. "You ever heard him stutter before," she asks, amusement clear in her voice.

"Only around you," he answers and (Y/N) lets out a laugh before she pinches Oikawa's cheek and stands up, stretching just a bit before leaning into Daichi who presses back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He looks down at Oikawa, almost challenging but they all know (Y/N) and Daichi's relationship so it really doesn't matter.

That still doesn't stop Oikawa from wanting Daichi off though.

"Anyways, I just came to check up real quick. I'm gonna go get some lunch with Yaku and Suga," she says as she ducks from under Daichi's arm. The mention of Suga has Oikawa glancing up though, eyes wide in slight panic. "You're going to see Suga-chan," he asks and (Y/N) lets out a laugh before blowing a kiss at Oikawa.

"Don't worry love. My heart belongs to you. We're studying together for History," she calls as she leaves. Oikawa watches with a dropped mouth before both Iwaizumi and Daichi are glancing at him with amused expressions.

"Still unsettled because of Suga hmm," Daichi asks and Oikawa glares as he looks down at the floor. "Well if Yui-chan hung out with the guy she used to like often you'd be jealous too," he grumbles and Daichi lets out a laugh. "A bit but I wouldn't let it show. I trust Michimiya. She chose me," he says as he glances at Iwaizumi for help and the other sighs a bit before leaning back against the bleaches.

"Just like (Y/N) chose you," Iwaizumi adds in and Oikawa glances at his best friend in surprise. It's a couple of seconds before he smiles widely. "Iwa-chan, you're so cool," he beams and Iwaiuzmi rolls his eyes before pushing Oikawa's head to the side. "Shut up and take a cold shower. You're hard from when she sat in your lap right?"

"Iwa-chan! Where are you looking," Oikawa shouts, covering his lap and Daichi glares at both of them before they zip their mouths shut, Oikawa looking guilty because he's sure Daichi doesn't want to hear this talk about (Y/N).

-

Oikawa is lounging on his couch when (Y/N) comes in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and another of hot chocolate. His eyes wander over her form as she bends over to set the cups down on the table. His eyes linger on her bottom because she's wearing those really form fitting shirts that roll themselves too high and it only emphasizes how short her shorts are.

He's so busy ogling her that he doesn't realize what she's doing until she's settled herself into his lap, back pressed to his chest as she squeezes herself between his legs. She shuffles lightly, hips pressing back as she tries to get comfortable before he's sitting up in surprise, his arms automatically going to her waist as he pulls her in closer.

His face is flushed red as he presses it into her neck and he lets out a hum when she laughs and squeezes lightly at his wrists. "What are you doing," he murmurs in agony but she doesn't hear it, already focused on the shows playing in front of them.

It's even harder for him this time considering the situation. Within the privacy of their apartment, Oikawa doesn't have to stop if he wants to push (Y/N) down onto the couch and take her for settling into his lap in the sexiest way possible. This time (Y/N) doesn't get up as quickly either and he wonders if she knows the affect she had on him.

He thinks she's doing it on purpose.

His nose nuzzles at her neck, traces itself along her bare skin as he inhales her scent. Lips hover gently over her back and he's just leaning in to kiss a spot when the door bell rings and (Y/N) gets up.

"Must be Tobio and Shoyou," (Y/N) mutters and Oikawa's eyes go wide. "What are those brats doing here," he asks and (Y/N) grins over at him as she unlocks the door. "They're in Tokyo for a training camp with Nekoma and the others," she explains as she opens the door. "I told them I'd take them sight seeing but for them to come have dinner with us first!"

Oikawa hears more than sees the sound of the door opening but that's probably because he's pushed a pillow into his face and is screaming. (Y/N) promptly ignores him, greeting the two happily before she hugs the both of them. Her eyes glance behind and she grins as she sees Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have tagged along.

"What's wrong with Oikawa-San," Kageyama asks as he watches said-male face plant into the couch and begin to kick and thrash. (Y/N) glances over, brow raised before she shrugs. "You know him. Something's always up," she answers.

-

The third time it happens, Oikawa gets harder faster than he's ever remembered. It's probably because they haven't had sex in over a month but it's also because (Y/N) has chosen his lap as a seat instead of right next to him on the blanket.

They're out having a picnic in the park because (Y/N)'s sister had brought her dog down for some quality (Y/N)-dog time and so they'd chosen to go out. Her dog sat at the edge of the blanket, watching the two eat and Oikawa, well, he hated life.

There was no way for him to eat properly when (Y/N) was in his lap and he had a hard on. It didn't help that (Y/N) was too busy snacking on mochi and talking animatedly to her dog, who actually seemed interested even though he probably didn't understand a thing, to notice the fact that he was sporting a tent in his trousers.

He was going to die and the place he was going was hell.

"Babe," he calls softly, pushing her hips forward gently but she only leans back into the touch, turning to glance at him with a curious expression. "Yeah?"

"Um- I'm kinda- can you- not on my lap," he stutters and (Y/N)'s brows furrow together because he's not making any sense at all. "Tooru," she says with a soft laugh. "Speak properly."

"It's just- you're- and I'm-"

(Y/N) lets out a laugh before she rolls her eyes and stands up, grabbing her dog's leash. "Well, while you sit there and stutter your way through life, I am going to the dog park so we can play ball," she replies and Oikawa is left once again, with another hard on.

-

Oikawa can't take it anymore. (Y/N)'s been teasing him on purpose. He has to be right about that he thinks as his eyes follow (Y/N) on the stage. She's singing his song and she's got a chair with her this time, a different routine than usual.

They lock eyes and his face flushes completely because she's giving him that sly smile she only has when she's on stage or they're in bed. He _hates_ that she lets everyone see that smile because that smile is his and it's way too sexy for everyone else to be seeing.

It's then that she smirks lowering herself onto her chair, legs parting as she pushes her hand in between them. The teasing part is that she covers up, doesn't really let anyone see up her tight black dress.

Oikawa thinks he might die.

Her performance only lasts a couple of more minutes and she's quick to change out of her outfit. (It's something she does because she doesn't want to be recognized amongst the crowd.)

By the time she's made her way over to Oikawa, dressed in a more loose red dress. His hands reach up to card through her hair, smiling a bit when he notices that her hair is half black from her roots coming out. He's a little more relaxed, not as turned on and he's just about to compliment her performance when she leans in to press her lips against his.

It's not brief and it's nowhere near innocent as she cups his cheek with one hand and his nape with the other, her tongue sliding out to tease at the seam of his lips. "Oikawa," she murmurs, practically climbing into his lap despite the presence of their friends who stare in surprise.

(Y/N) will allow PDA, initiate it with, at the most, sitting in Oikawa's lap as she had been lately. Making out with Oikawa in public is something she's never done though and the previous Seijou third years stare with bug eyes as she pulls Oikawa in closer.

Oikawa can honestly say he's not complaining though as he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. "Oikawa," she moans again, pulling back only to press her lips to the shell of his ear. "Tooru," she purrs, hips rocking forward. "Tooru, take me home."

He stiffens beneath her before groaning, his hand reaching for his keys in his pocket before he pushes her away. His face is flushed as he looks over at Iwaizumi who's going out of his way to avoid eye contact. Matsukawa seems to be doing the same thing and Hanamaki is the only one blatantly staring.

"We're going home," he announces, arm secure around (Y/N)'s waist as he pushes her to stand. He follows after, ignoring Hanamaki's smug smirk.

"Use a condom," Hanamaki calls afterwards and Oikawa laughs before waving them off.

"You know," Hanamaki starts as he stares at their retreating backs, "I can't believe Oikawa was dumb enough to think (Y/N) didn't like him."

"I can't believe he was dumb enough to not realize he liked her for a whole year," Iwaizumi grumbles. And then a pause. "No wait, I can believe that one."

"He liked her before inter highs started right? Wasn't he dating Minami-San at the time," Matsukawa asks and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes before pressing his cheek to his palm. "Yeah because Minami-san asked remember? He was actually a little interested in her so he wasn't playing her," Iwaizumi replies.

"Oh! I remember her. She broke up with him because she said he was too obsessed with volleyball right," Hanamaki adds, looking triumphant. "Yeah but I think that was a cover up. After we lost at inter high he went to see (Y/N) afterwards instead of her. He and (Y/N) spent a lot of time together the whole time he was dating Minami. He probably saw (Y/N) more often," Iwaizumi says, staring down at his drink before up at Hanamaki.

"The idiot asked me what he did wrong. Even went to (Y/N) about it," Iwaizumi snorts but he's grinning anyways.

"She's good for him though," Hanamaki says as he smiles back at Iwaizumi.

"Not only that, their sexual libidos match," Matsukawa replies and both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki glare at him before slapping him on the shoulders.

"Shut up."

-

(Y/N) lets out a huff as Oikawa pulls her up into a sitting position and onto his lap. "Hi," she says with a breathless laugh when their noses brush. Oikawa grins, hands still on her hips before he rolls up into her and he watches her eyes fall shut for a brief moment before she opens them back up again, her eyes more dazed and unfocused now.

"Hi beautiful," he whispers back and he loves that her face flush at the words. "You're cheating," she whispers as she drags her nose along his cheek before pressing an open mouthed kiss to his neck. "You can't blame me when I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world," he murmurs between thrusts, baring his neck for her. She bites down at the drop of his neck, sucking gently at the skin before her eyes fall shut in pleasure when he brushes along her sweet spot.

" _God_ ," she breathes out, rolling her hips back down and clenching. " _God_ , Tooru, fuck me properly."

Oikawa laughs, all breathy and on the edge of turning into a moan as he looks back at her. "You've been teasing me," he states as he rolls back up into her. "Sitting on my lap at every opportunity."

She's unable to look at him because he's right. She'd been doing that and on purpose because Oikawa was cute when he was flustered and she liked turning him on. It was a confidence boost.

"Since you're so eager, fuck yourself on my cock," he mutters and the words have her shivering, eyes falling shut because she likes when he talks dirty to her. " _Oikawa_ ," she moans, hips beginning to move.

"What was my name," he asks, fingers reaching out to tuck a strand of her behind her ear. "Oikawa," she repeats, this time louder and Oikawa clicks his tongue. "That's not what it was when you asked me to take you home."

"Tooru," she corrects, eyes lidded as she stares at him. She's practically bouncing in his lap right now and he thinkes he may be melting. He smirks in satisfaction, hips rolling forward finally and (Y/N) cries out in pleasure.

"Good girl. You're a good girl," he mutters, leaning in to mouth at her neck. "You're my good girl," he growls and (Y/N) yelps as he bites at her collarbone. "Tooru," she cries lightly, hands scrambling to his shoulders and nails digging into his back.

He smirks at that before he's pushing her back down onto the bed. Her legs wrap around his waist, keeps him inside her before he holds her hips up and is thrusting into her at an incredibly fast pace.

She's breathtaking like this, hair fanned out behind her and body shivering because of his touch. Her fingers grip at the mattress, trying to find some sort of purchase because she feels like she's slipping out of her body and if she doesn't find something to ground her she might just die of pleasure. "Tooru," she moans again and this time she's close to cumming. He can feel it in the way she's clenching, not wanting him to leave her body.

"Cum for me baby," he mutters, fingers teasing over her clit. She does after a couple of more rubs, body convulsing as she tries to scramble away because it's "too good, too good, too good." Oikawa holds her still though, keeps thrusting into her until he's spilling into the condom with a groan and (Y/N)'s still shaking from her orgasm.

Oikawa looks triumphant at that, leaning down to press feather light kisses along her jaw because he's proud that he's rendered her this way. Sex with (Y/N) is good. It's always good.

"Beautiful," he murmurs again, propping himself on an elbow to stare down at her. (Y/N) opens her eyes, lidded as she stares at Oikawa before she closes them again. "Tired," she murmurs as she pushes him away. "Get out of me."

He lets out a laugh before doing so, tying up the condom and tossing it before he falls back into bed with her. "Should I bring you the make up remover," he asks, fingers running gently along her hips. "Or can you get up?"

"Would you bring it to me? My legs are still shaking," she whines, turning away and cuddling into the pillow. Oikawa laughs before he does as she asks, slipping on a pair of boxers after wards.

He seats himself in the edge of the bed, pulling out a sheet before rubbing gently across her face. A smile tugs at his lips when he sees the way her face scrunches.

"Woah," he says once he's finished taking off her makeup. "There's my angel!"

(Y/N) laughs briefly, clearly on her way to sleep before she reaches out for him with a whine. "Cuddle me. I love you," she mutters, eyes closed. Oikawa grins before he climbs back into bed, pulling her into his chest and he knows he'll have to get her a shirt later because (Y/N) hates sleeping naked but she's so tired now that she doesn't even care. "I love you too," he murmurs before kissing the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah!!! You made it through!!! I hope you liked it as much as I did! Anyways, this is my first hq!! fic that I'm posting and maybe one day I'll cry myself through writing an actual hq pairing. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed!!!!


End file.
